Bruce Wayne Loses Guardianship of Dick Grayson
by number1brawlfan
Summary: A modern take on the Batman issue of the same name. What would happen if Bruce lost Guardianship of Dick two years after taking him in. How would he respond? Better summary (and why it's placed in here than (comic) Batman and why Wally is a main character) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first of several poll winners. This story will be a it of a modernization of Batman issue 20 Bruce Wayne Loses Guardianship of Dick Grayson. For those of you who may not now about this particular issue, the general premise/overview is that Dick's aunt and uncle (on his father's side) come to take take him. When they do Bruce is distraught by the lose, but still tries to fight crime (to which Robin joins). Later George (Dick's uncle) contacts Bruce and says that he's willing to give Dick back to him in exchange for one million dollars. Bruce doesn't want to get Dick back by that method, and later plans to enter the home as Batman in order to get a confession. He gets trapped by Fatso (a guy that George hired) and George again for his demands and the fact that Batman was being dealt with. Alfred and Dick go to help Batman and Fatso is later apprehended and Batman as well as the police lead Fatso to George reveal the truth and in the end Bruce gets Dick back (I can give you the wiki page if you want to review the synopsis, but that's pretty much how it describe it too).**

 **Now, because I'm giving it a bit of a modernization, I will be changing a few thing. For example, I'm going to give a better reason for what originally happened (where the judge just basically gave Dick to his aunt and uncle). I also will add a few elements to the story (of which I'm not going into too much detail yet) that will give it more personality/a slightly different take. Also, I would put this into Batman (comics), but I did decide to put it under (cartoon) Young Justice because I wanted to include at least Wally (and maybe Roy and Kaldur) into this and have Wally, as Dick's best friend, voice his concerns to a depressed/grieving Batman. However, I will be keeping quite a bit of the key points. Like Dick going to his aunt and uncle, him sneaking out to work with Batman, George trying to bribe/black mail Bruce into paying for Dick's return, and custody of Dick going back to Bruce. I'm debating whether or not I'll include Fatso. Mostly because I feel like nobody would go by Fatso in a more modern setting and I feel like writing it would feel a little weird. I may, but if I don't Batman will either a) get the confession or b) get trapped by another goon. I haven't quite decided yet, but feel free to share your thoughts too.**

 **With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter (and the following story).**

* * *

Morning in Wayne Manor was full of life. Having just awaken, Dick got the brilliant idea to attempt to sneak into Bruce's room in an attempt to surprise him. It would end in failure, as the moment Dick had reached the bedside, a pillow would end up whacking him in the face, knocking him off his feet. After recovering from the blow, Dick would return the favor, smacking Bruce with the same pillow. A scheming glare shot at the ten year old. In that moment he knew that he had messed up.

"Uh-oh." Dick panicked.

Alfred would invade the room, needing to retrieve Bruce. The scene he soon found himself entering was messy and energetic. The sheets were almost completely on the floor and pillows were beginning to look deflated.

Dick and Bruce were out of bed, flinging the only full pillows left. Playful banter was shared as they attempted to defeat each other.

"Pardon the intrusion," Alfred apologized, "but there's a man and woman down stairs asking to see the two of you."

Dick glanced over in Alfred's direction, a pillow would smack him in the face.

"We'll be there in a minute." Bruce confirmed, throwing the pillow on the bed, ending the game.

Reaching the main hallway, spontaneous chaos came onto the scene. Before any formal introduction could be made, Dick would be pulled into an embrace.

"You poor thing." The woman whined. "It must be awful living with the grief of your parents' death. You must have been such a lonely little orphan."

"Well not anymore." The man declared.

Seeing Dick's confusion, Bruce knew he had to step in.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm George." The man introduced. "I'm John Grayson's brother. This is my wife Clara."

Stern normalcy turned to puzzled curiosity.

"Brother?"

"Yes."

His statement was still suspicious. Given the timeframe in which he had taken Dick in and the arrival of these newly discovered relatives, Bruce had questions.

"If that's true, then where were you when his parents died?"

"Touring Europe. Unfortunately, we were unable to return, but we're here now and that's all that matters."

"And now we're taking the poor child off of your hands." Clara declared, not letting go of Dick.

"What do you mean?" Bruce inquired, not liking the implication.

"It's only logical that he lives with his blood relatives. He is my nephew after all."

"No!" Dick denied, squirming out of Clara's embrace.

He would bolt over to Bruce, wanting his familiarity. An arm would wrap around his shoulders for added comfort.

"I don't want to go with you." Dick anxiously declared.

Dick change in attitude was enough to anger Bruce.

"How dare you." Bruce growled. "You barge into my home unannounced and just expect me to hand over the child. The same child that I've cared for in the last two years and care deeply for. I refuse your request."

The once pleasant expressions from George and Clara soon switched to ones of disappointment and anger. Offense took over Clara as she scoffed at his refusal.

"I'm sorry to hear that." George sternly admitted. "However, I had a feeling that you'd refuse, which is why I had the judge craft up this little document."

Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he handed it over to Bruce's free hand. Unfolding it, Bruce would read the contents of it over.

"We'd like to challenge the original living agreement you and the court set up."

Bruce didn't respond, keeping his attention set on the paper. George and Clara made their way towards the door. Opening the door, George let his wife exit first.

"We will bring him home." George declared, turning his attention towards Bruce one last time. "You'll see."

The door would slam behind them. Everyone's attention was now set on the door. Just thinking about what could happen caused Bruce's grip on Dick's shoulder tightened.

The case had begun on schedule. None of the Wayne manor residents wanted to be there, but they knew that wasn't a choice they had. Dragging Dick out was the worst. Not only had he openly refused to leave whenever he got the chance, but he had hidden beneath his bed for a good ten minutes.

Alfred was the first call up in Bruce's defense. He had nothing bad to say about Bruce, praising him for how he raised Dick at every opportunity.

"He adores the boy." Alfred explained. "He treats Dick like he is his own. The boy's happy, healthy, and well cared for."

Not needing the butler any longer, the judge would dismiss him. The judge would call Bruce to the stand next to make his case.

"As you know, I took Dick in after the death of his parents." Bruce began. "I'll admit, even though I understood his trauma, the first few months required a lot of adjusting for us both. But in the two years since taking him in, I've come to love him dearly."

"Indeed." The judge confirmed. "But even with those initial adjustments, the case worker praised you for how well you handled your new family member. From what they've told me since, I agree, your connection seems to have only improved with time. You're dismissed. I'd like to hear from the boy now."

Bruce removed himself from the bench and returned to his seat. With Dick being the last witness in defense of Bruce, he was anxious. Not wanting to go up, Bruce had to firmly talk him into it. With enough pressure, and a good amount of support, Bruce was able to coax Dick into going to the stand.

The judge wanted to know how this agreement came to life for the sake of the case. Discomforted nostalgia came to the surface at the thought. It took a few moments before Dick shared his story.

"It was terrible." Dick began. "When my parents died, I was devastated. They feel to their deaths, and I had to watch. No to mention, I tried to warn them. I was also scared. I had survived and I was afraid that Zucco was going to kill me."

His gaze went to Bruce. The uneasy recollection floated between them.

"But before I knew it, Bruce took me in. I had a home. A family. I felt safe." Dick shot a pleading glare in the judge's direction. "Please, don't take me away from him."

The judge could see the distress in the boy, wasting no time to address it.

"Thank you for your testimony." The judge stated. "You may step down."

Dick didn't need to be told twice as he quickly vacated the stand. It wouldn't be long before he was back at Bruce's side. Bruce would try to ease the tension, making sure Dick knew that he did good and that it would be okay.

With Bruce's platform on the table, George and Clara's counterargument was called forward. Their lawyer took the floor, papers in hand. The smirk on his face was one of unpleasant planning.

"How tragic." The lawyer mocked. "What happened to you is a tragedy, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. However, I find this situation a little troubling. I feel like there's a more sinister story going on behind the scenes and he has all of you wrapped around his figure."

"What grounds are you basing these accusations on?" The judge questioned.

"I'm glad you asked." The lawyer ruffled through the papers in his hands. "What I have in front of me are several instances proving that Bruce Wayne is an insufficient caretaker. The first, his playboy persona."

He handed the corresponding paperwork over to the judge. On them, were several pictures of Bruce at different events with different women. To emphasize this point, the lawyer brought Clara to the stand.

"Don't get me wrong, I applaud Bruce for all of the charity events he's held." Clara admitted. "However, how often have we seen him with a woman of the week, if you will, at these events? Such behavior is not a good example of a positive influence. The boy needs proper structure and a normal home. He could also use a good mother figure, since there is none, which I am more than capable of fulfilling."

"Thank you. No further question."

Clara excused herself from the witness stand. With her testimony out of the way, the lawyer pulled out his other paperback evidence.

"This part will tear down Wayne's declaration of love and familiarity. If Bruce Wayne really sees Richard Grayson as a son, why hasn't he signed any adoption papers?"

Bruce was floored by the unusual statement.

"What I have in front of me is a copy of the custody papers for Richard. In it, it states how Mr. Wayne's guardianship was only meant to keep him safe until Zucco was apprehended and in the event the boy had family that he could go to. If no one claimed the boy before or after Zucco was taken care of and he wanted to adopt Richard, he could. However, he would have to finalize those demands in court."

The lawyer would pass the paperwork to the judge. As he studied it, the lawyer continued.

"Which leaves us to this case your honor. Here we are, two years after the death of John and Mary Grayson, and Mr. Wayne still hasn't taken action in young Richard's custody. And now that the boy's family has come to get him, Mr. Wayne is rejecting the very legality of the original case."

Bruce didn't know how to respond. There was a particular reason why he had yet to finalize custody over Dick, and now that plan was crumbling before him.

"I call George Grayson to the stand."

Following his lawyer's command, George approached the witness stand.

"It's true." George confirmed. "My brother had approached me years ago in regards to the boy. He told me, 'George, if anything happens to us, please take care of my son'. As strange as that notion sounded at the time, I made a promise to watch over my nephew that day."

"Of course you did, just like any sibling would. No further questions."

George vacated the seat as the judge processed the information before him. Since it was a case over the guardianship of Dick, there wasn't much more for wither side to end. With it being as relatively private as possible, it was down to the judge to decide how to proceed.

Several moments of silence would pass, and neither the judge nor Bruce were too thrilled with what had been given. The judge pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you." The judge admitted. "I'm awarding the custody of Dick Grayson to George and Clara Grayson."

"But your honor," Bruce interrupted.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I have no choice. I know you care for the child, but you haven't taken the appropriate action. His family is here, and since your custody case is still temporary, I have to award custody over to George and Clara Grayson. Tomorrow you are to hand the boy over to his aunt and uncle, any contact with you want to make with him will have to be made through them. I'm sorry. Case dismissed."

* * *

 **I figured that the only way that they could get custody of Dick was if there was some sort of loophole or something in the fine print of the original paperwork. Since Dick was technically a ward for a while (at least prior to New 52 and more than likely prior to Crisis on Infinite Earths) and later officially adopted by Bruce, I thought that would be the place to go. Also, the reason this only has a judge and no jury is because I was thinking of this being a small civil/family court case that didn't need one. And the only reason George and Clara have a lawyer and Bruce didn't is because it was kind of like that in the comic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with another chapter. Dick will be making a departure. Also, I appreciate the feedback from the reviews, I know I may not have handled the situation entirely like it would technically handled, but I did want to give more of a reason as to why he was going with them (as compared to the issue).**

* * *

Two suitcases laid out in the room, half of Dick's belongings having made their way into them. No one had taken the judge's ruling well. Alfred was reasonable heartbroken, unable to be in the same room as Dick without feeling a sense of sorrow. All the while, Bruce tried to hold it together. He suppressed any form of emotion, not wanting to disturb either Alfred or Dick.

However, the hardest hit was Dick. He was so shook up by the decision that he could barely sleep. The anxiety stopped him from falling asleep, and when he did, he was plagued by nightmares. Not even the warm embrace of Bruce's room helped.

"You don't mind if I take this with me?" Dick gloomily requested, holding his Robin uniform. "For old time sake."

"Of course not." Bruce replied. "It is yours."

Dick buried it at the bottom of one of the suitcases. His focus would remain quiet and troubled as he continues to pack his bags. As much as he hated the situation, Bruce knew he had to at least try and cheer Dick up a little.

"Do you remember when we took down Penguin a few weeks ago?" Bruce recalled, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "We ended up confiscated his umbrella gun."

"Yeah." Dick fondly remembered. "He ended up slipping on the water from the aquarium tanks that his men broke. That was so funny."

The image of Cobblepot skidding across the floor of his casino was something that Dick wasn't going to leave him for a while. He wreaked of fish and cigars, throwing whatever threat and obscenity he could think of, as he was taken into custody. A smirk and a small chuckle escaped Dick in honor of the memory. He wouldn't be contained for long, and he would eventually craft another umbrella gun, but in that moment neither of them cared.

The smile disappeared instantly, disturbing Bruce. Several moments would go by before Dick responded. Turning in Bruce's direction, he latched onto his recently disowned guardian. Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick in return. Bruce could feel tears drenching his shirt.

"I don't want to go." Dick miserably noted. "It's not fair."

"I know Dickie." Bruce agreed, trying to comfort him. "I know. I don't want you to go either, but you have to stay strong."

Dick refused to let go, crying. He refused to let go, even with his body continuing to shake in distress. Bruce didn't say anything as he continued to hold the child.

"I apologize for the intrusion Master Bruce," Alfred interrupted, standing in the doorframe, "but they're here."

Bruce had walked Dick out of the house. Dick had managed to stop crying and there was no signs of puffing around his eyes. Alfred said his goodbyes before they stepped out of the house. He could not bring himself outside to do so, knowing he would have a hard time handling the departure. George and Clara were waiting for him, looking as pleasant as they thought needed.

Dick took a few steps forward before turning his attention back to Bruce. Bruce gave him a nod, attempting to reassure him. Dick continued on his trek, not wanting to regret looking back any longer.

"Goodbye." Dick departed, trying to hold back his tears.

Opening the back door, George allowed Dick to get into the car. Dick refused to look out the window, too ashamed to visually acknowledge Bruce one more time. George and Clara would bid their farewells to Bruce, a small apology for how the situation had to be dealt with floating into the air, before getting into the car themselves. The car would rumble before slowly making its way off of the manor grounds.

"Goodbye kiddo." Bruce quietly replied, watching the car leave.

Alfred would approach Bruce, concerned for the man. Bruce didn't utter a word, keeping his eyes fixated on the fading car.

"I'm going to miss him." Bruce admitted once the car was out of sight.

"We both will." Alfred agreed.

Bruce made his way back into the manor with Alfred go behind. He occupied the study, pulling out a paper from behind the picture above the fireplace. Bruce would study its contents with regret. _If only I had done this sooner._ Bruce regretted.

"It's not your fault sir." Alfred tried to alleviate.

"It's bad enough that my 'active bachelor' lifestyle has been called into question." Bruce bitterly admitted. "But if I had just dealt with this matter the moment Zucco got apprehended, I wouldn't have lost the only person that I've came to love."

"I'm sorry about Dick." Clark apologized.

The League had grown concerned over Batman's week long absence. None of them had even heard from him in that time. They were all concerned, especially with the news of Robin's absence.

In response, Clark decided to drop by Wayne Manor. Being his closest ally, and having kept an ear open for him since, he felt like he was the best option. Alfred had willingly allowed him into the house and showed him to the clock shaped entrance to the Batcave.

Bruce clad in his cape and cowl hadn't said much, keeping his sights on the computer. He was aware of the Kryptonian's presence, but he wasn't in a particularly social mood.

"How are you holding up?"

Bruce remained silent.

"We're worried about you, and the kids, Kid Flash especially, want to know what happened to Robin."

"I was waiting for his birthday." Bruce finally admitted.

Clark looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

Bruce pulled out the paper from the other day and handed it to Clark. Clark would take it from him and read it over.

"I wanted to wait until his birthday." Bruce repeated. "After three years, I thought that it would be the perfect gift. That is if he was willing to have it. I wanted to give him time to make a proper decision, and now because of my procrastination, I've lost him."

A hand would land on Bruce's shoulder, as Clark set the paper on the keyboard.

"That isn't your fault." Clark tried to comfort. "It may not mean much coming from me, but I think you were going about it correctly. I agree that time was needed for him to get a feel for the new environment, and that you needed that time to adjust. However, it's not your fault that they decided to randomly show up and take him."

Bruce didn't reply. Clark's words were appreciated, but the blame wanted to stay. Not wanting to take up any more time, Clark decided to make an exit.

"Please come back." Clark requested. "We need you and we're just worried. Barry, Oliver, and Arthur will be bringing the kids tomorrow and they deserve to know."

Leaving it at that, Clark vanished from the cave.

* * *

 **Yes, I used Barry, Oliver, and Arthur's real names in this. I figure that's kind of common knowledge amount the members of the Justice League (even though Bruce makes sure no one know about his or Dick identities in Young Justice, with the exception of Wally). It's also worth mentioning that this fic probably won't be as long as my other ones. Not because I plan on rushing it or anything, but since this is a modernizing of an older issue, there's not a whole lot that I'll add outside of the slight changes. I only plan on spending a chapter or two focusing on Wally's response to the situation, but other than that I feel like I only need a few chapters to handle the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this will mostly focus on Kid Flash's reaction. Obviously Aqualad and Speedy will have some form of response, but I did want to give Wally some spotlight, since he is Dick's Best friend and will have at least one more appearance. Also, everyone is going to be going by their superhero name (I'll admit I almost put Wally at least once).**

* * *

"Maybe it's not all that bad." Speedy attempted to reason.

"You're joking, right?" Kid Flash commented. "There's no way this is anything short of bad."

As mentioned, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had been brought to Mount Justice. While they were all understandably confused about the current status of their vanishing friend, Speedy attempted to stay optimistic.

They had gathered in the sparring room, their mentors and Superman all waiting. No one had explained what was going on or why they were there, but Superman confirmed that there was a reason.

"Maybe he got grounded or something." Speedy assumed.

"He can be pretty mischievous at times." Aqualad noted.

"If he got grounded, I would have been the first to know." Kid Flash admitted. "Besides, that wouldn't explain B-man's sudden absence."

The sound of one of the Zeta Tubes caught everyone's attention.

 _Recognize Batman_

Everyone's attention was glued to the direction of the Zeta Tubes. Several moments went by before the dark frame of Batman entered the room. His usual scowl plastered over his face. The first thing he noticed was everyone's curiosity and concern. The absence of Robin didn't help the situation either.

He wasn't too fond with being there, but after sitting on Superman's words, he could agree that they needed to know what was going on. He took a deep, agitated breath, forcing himself to tackle the elephant in the room.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have some questions about Robin's recent disappearance." Bruce stated. "For the last week, I've tried to come to terms with it myself. Due to some complications in his personal life, Robin will no longer be with us."

Shock was the common trend between them. All the while, the adults, minus Superman, were surprised on differing leveled. Flash appeared the least surprised, but he did feel bad for, not only Batman, but Kid Flash as well. Green Arrow was surprised. Aquaman was probably the most surprised. He hadn't been too invested with the issue outside of Batman's absence, so this information was unexpected.

Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad, on the other hand, were floored by the declaration. Aqualad was speechless by the revelation, but at the same time he had a sense of sympathy for the two. Speedy, though shocked, was physically agitated, throwing out a few choice words at the situation. Not wanting Speedy to do something he'd regret, Green Arrow had to step in to help calm him down. Kid Flash, on the other hand, was angry and confused. He didn't like this revelation, even if he had a malicious feeling for Robin's disappearance. He was not about to leave it at that either.

"What do you mean he's not with us?" Kid Flash questioned.

"A family issue came up and he's had to quit in order to handle it."

"But you're his family. What kind of family problems could have happened that would require his removal?"

Knowing that Batman wasn't going to elaborate on it much further, Flash took his nephew aside. Superman had thankfully given him a bit of a heads up ahead of time. Given Robin and Kid Flash's close friendship, it was an appreciated warning. It also prevented Kid Flash from pandering Batman with any of the initial shock. Something that everyone could appreciate.

"You know how Batman had taken Robin in, in order to protect him from his parents' killer?" Flash reminded, placing a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

"Yeah." Kid Flash confirmed.

"Well, he hadn't officiated Robin's adoption yet, wanting to wait for the right time. However, as it turns out that he had family that was previously unable to take him in when his parents died."

Kid Flash was hurt by the information. Not just for himself, but for Batman as well. It not only stung that his best friend had been ripped away from him, but he could only imagine what it was like for Robin's mentor and father. With all the talk of how Robin loved and respected Batman, it was unheard of that someone separated the two, on a loose technicality. It was suspicious.

"That's not fair." Kid Flash spat.

"I know." Flash agreed.

Kid Flash's attention shifted to Batman. The vigilante appeared lost in everyone's reaction as Aquaman had even confronted his protégé about it. Without warning, he bolted over to Batman. Flash didn't even try to stop him, knowing that Kid Flash had something of value to say.

It was a little startling to Bruce when the yellow and red blur stopped in front of him. Green eyes burned through his mask, ready to burn a hole through the problem.

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Kid Flash blatantly stated. "Unknown relatives popping out of nowhere wanting to take him now. It's not right. I may not be the world's greatest detective, but something tells this is wrong. If I suspect that that, then you must too. Maybe you're grieving is blocking it, but deep down, I know you find this at least somewhat suspicious."

Kid Flash's annoyance was apparent as his arms frantically flailed out during his speech. His dismay wouldn't go unnoticed as everyone's attention now fell on the teen speedster. Batman was impressed by his determined argument. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to waver Batman's grieving disappointment.

"Look, I'm thankful for you friendship with Robin," Batman admitted, "but it's over."

"You don't mean that."

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Kid Flash took a few steps back. Any sympathy that he had left was replaced with bitter annoyance.

"There has to be something you can do. You are all he has and he loves you. Why don't you want to protect that?"

"That's where I'm stepping in." Flash blurted out, popping up next to his nephew.

He could tell that Kid Flash was treading on thin ice and it wouldn't be long before Kid Flash said something he would regret. Flash grabbed him and removed him from the situation, immediately vacating from the base.

* * *

 **Just to reiterate, if you think Wally's reaction sounds like it's came a little early, this is going to be a smaller multichapter fic. And considering how the next two chapters will pick up on Dick sneaking out for patrol and George contacting Bruce, it's not that unreasonable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slight delay (granted my last few stories were updated every 3-4 days). I meant to get this up yesterday.**

* * *

To say that Batman's tactics for taking down criminals was a little harsh was an understatement. Since Dick's removal, he had started getting harder on criminals, and not just the Arkham regulars. The garden variety criminals wouldn't be apprehended without several bruises and in some cases unconsciousness. It was as though he had mentally reverted back to his earlier days.

This particular night was no different. Some robbers had attempted to storm the bank and after they had tried to make a run for it, they were instantly cornered by Batman. They all thought they had the upper hand as they started circling him. He wasn't impressed by their strategy, having seen it done so many times before.

Echoed chuckles rang around them. The sound not only confused the robbers, but Batman as well. With no visual on who laughed, it was a little troubling. It wasn't until a shadow dropped on one of the robbers that the presence decided to make itself known.

"Need a hand?" A voice playfully offered.

Stepping into the light, Robin revealed himself. Batman was taken off guard, shocked by his sudden appearance. He wouldn't sit on it for long as Robin immediately hopped into action. Batman would follow soon after.

Something in the air seemed to change. While confused, Batman wasn't as aggressive as he originally was. He was almost relieved that Robin was back. A sense of life came back to the situation as they easily took down the robbers.

As the authorities apprehended them, Batman pulled Robin aside. There were questions that needed to be addressed.

"What are you doing here?" Batman interrogated.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Robin replied, almost offended by his question.

"You know what I mean."

"What can I say, I just wanted to get out and I miss you."

"And you're relatives?"

"Assume I'm at home, in bed."

Batman nodded. Robin hugged his mentor.

"I miss you too." Batman admitted, returning the gesture.

"I can tell. I've heard you've been a little more violent lately."

A smirk escaped Batman. The fact that Robin had been keeping tabs on him in his civilian life was kind of endearing.

"Indeed."

"And Alfred hasn't lectured you yet?"

Batman chuckled. Robin looked up at him, a subtle grin on his face.

"Oh he has. That seems to be a common trend with everyone. That and how much they miss you. Now, how about you let me get a good look at you."

Releasing the Boy Wonder, Batman decided to get a good look at him. Robin appeared well managed. He was clean and appeared well feed. However, an unusually bruised mark soon caught his attention.

"What's this?" Batman investigated, running a gloved thumb over Robin's cheek.

A paranoid glare took over, as Robin instantly took step back. The display was a little puzzling. When he tried to take a step closer, Robin hopped back.

"Robin?"

"It's nothing." Robin lied.

At that moment he knew there was more to this reaction.

"Come here."

"Really it's nothing."

"Come here!"

Robin knew not to argue when that agitatedly stern tone emerged from Batman. He approached Batman, who in turn would firmly plant his hands on the boy's shoulders. Batman studied the boy's face. The mark in question wasn't too big, but given its color, he could tell that it had been there for a while. At least a few days from his deduction. He was irked by the bruise, wondering why it just had to be there.

"George hit you." Batman observed.

He wasn't questioning it so much as statement.

"No." Robin denied.

"Are you really going to lie to me?"

That was all he had to say to get his point across. Lying never got far when Batman was intuitive enough to see through them. This was especially true in Robin's case.

"Okay. He did. He got angry."

"And you didn't defend yourself?"

"Any kind of defensive move I thought of using in that moment had the chance of raising some kind of suspicion. It's nothing. He just got mad because I dropped a glass."

Batman released Robin and began storming away from him. The cold shoulder wasn't the only thing he implemented. His blood boiled at the fact that someone would hurt a child. His child. Granted, Robin wasn't defenseless, but that didn't make it any less damaging. However, in his mind, someone was going to pay for it.

Robin picked up on the aggravation. Knowing what he had in mind, Robin was immediately at Batman's side, latching onto his arm. Robin's attempt to stop him didn't seem to work as Batman started dragging the boy wonder along the way.

"Stop." Robin ordered.

"They have to be dealt with."

"Not now. Not like this. Do you want to throw our cover to the wind?"

Batman stopped, giving him an inquiring glare.

"Look, news travels fast. It won't be long before Gotham knows about Robin's sudden return. If you go interrogating them now, they'll get suspicious. Besides, they plan on talking ti you anyways."

Batman shifted his frame so that Robin had his full attention.

"Explain."

"I overheard them talking last night. Apparently Uncle George is going to call you and invite you over tomorrow. I don't know why, but he is. That's kind of why I snuck out to join you. I wanted to forewarn you. Just don't hurt them."

Pleading eyes stung Batman. Robin had a point, he could admit, and he knew Robin meant well, even if it was at his expense.

"Fine. We'll do this your way, but I have a few rules."

The following morning Bruce would receive a call from George just like Dick had stated. The man's cheerful demeanor could be heard from Bruce's side of the conversation. And just like Dick predicted, an invitation was vocally received to which he accepted.

It didn't take long for Bruce to arrive at the house. Remembering Dick's advice, he had made sure he had a lid on his anger before exiting the car. Taking a deep breath, he would approach the door.

A noticeable knock would collide with the door. A few moments would pass before George opened the door, and after brief greetings the man would invite Bruce inside. Bruce would get a brief look at the well maintained interior as George closed the door.

"Bruce!" Dick greeted with faux surprise.

He would hop down the stair to give Bruce a hug. Bruce didn't think twice when he returned it.

"Alright Dick that's enough." George intervened. "I'd like to have a moment to speak with Bruce in private."

"Okay."

Before Dick would depart, Bruce discreetly handed Dick a cell phone. He had discussed it with Dick before they had departed the previous night, so that Dick could contact him if need be.

"It was nice seeing you." Dick admitted before bolting up the stairs.

They both watched as Dick left them alone.

"He's looking good." Bruce noted.

"He is." George admitted. "He's a good kid."

"I know."

George shifted his attention in Bruce's direction, his demeanor changing slightly.

"I assume you want to know why I've asked you to come here."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious."

"I have a proposition for you. What would you say if I were to give you Dick back?"

* * *

 **The cell phone will be a necessary item in a few chapters. Because, as much as I'd like to include Alfred, like in the comic, I feel that for the sake if this adaptation of it, it will be easier to go this route. Especially since I will be replacing Fatso (the hired goon George and Clara hired in the issue) with a more competent hire, which will be elaborated on when I get there. And the bruise will be elaborated more on in the next chapter as it ties in with George bartering for Dick's life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's where I kind of took a little bit of a liberty with the original motive of George Grayson. Originally it was just about money and him bribing that him and Clara making a case for Bruce to get him back, but I thought I'd give it a little more.**

* * *

Puzzled curiosity plastered on Bruce's face. He wasn't sure how to respond to the statement before him, unsure what lead to this sudden declaration.

"What?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm willing to return him to you." George reiterated. "For a reasonable price, I am more than willing to sell him back to you."

Bruce was offended by the monetary terminology the moment it left George's mouth. He decided to see what exactly was being proposed.

"Excuse me."

"For a measly one million dollars, Clara and I will create a case so strong that the judge will have to give him back to you with ease. A good case of child abuse should suffice. For two million, we'll even leave Gotham."

Bryce wasn't sure which notion was worse. The fact that he could link Dick's bruise to a plot to create a child abuse case was troubling and cruel. At the same time, the notion that George wanted to sell Dick off was enough to send him over the edge. Bruce wasn't about to show the full extent of it, knowing that there was more to the situation and wanted to let it play out. With all of the pieces coming together, he decided to proceed.

"This was never about caring for you nephew, was it?" Bruce deduced. "This was about money. You just saw an opportunity and are using a child, treat him like nothing more than a piece of property."

"Of course." George confirmed. "We never really wanted children to begin with, and we do need the money."

"But you are able to work. This is just manipulative and lazy. Why would you use your own blood like that?"

"Because he's convenient and your rather faulty agreement was the perfect opportunity. My idiot of a brother just had to go get himself and that oh so precious wife of his killed. How stupid could they be? Had he just listened to our father in the first place, I wouldn't be forced to do this."

A ping of anger hit Bruce at George's remark to Dick's parents. The mockery of their murder was infuriating. Not to mention George's tone sounded like he was blaming both John and Mary for getting murdered, something they had no control over. In the end, he was angry for Dick. Those were his parents that George was stomping over.

"I'd hate to have to sue you for child endangerment," George stated, knocking Bruce out of his train of thought, "or worse, for Dick to do something drastic out of his inability to handle the change."

Bruce was stunned by the tone of the statement. The threatening undertone spoke volumes. Not only was George threatening to sue him for falsely abusing _his_ child, but was also implying that Dick could end up dead under the guise that he committed suicide.

"If you want him back, those are my terms." George stated, showing Bruce to the door. "I'll give you until tomorrow to come to a decision."

Bruce slowly made his way to the exit, knowing there wasn't much else he could do at the moment. Bruce knew his warm welcome expired and his restraint was treading closer to its edge.

"Oh, and don't go to the police with this." George added. "You and I both know that they'll believe that you're just trying figure out a way to get him back."

Bruce didn't respond, exiting the house in bitter silence. The door would quickly close on him as he made his way off the property.

* * *

"It's not that I wouldn't do anything to get him back Alfred," Bruce admitted, "but this is morally unacceptable."

Bruce finally had the change to blow off his aggressive hate for the situation, filling Alfred with one loud lecture.

"Threatening to beat and kill a child. Expecting money like he was nothing more than a piece of property. It's infuriating."

"I understand." Alfred replied. "I know you've found yourself in a bit of a bind here, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Alfred, did you not hear what I said?"

"I did, but shouting isn't going to get you anywhere."

Bruce took a deep breath, taking Alfred's advice.

"Look what we have in front of us." Alfred suggested. "A man who wants to use and abuse a child and a man who loves the son that had been taken from him. That's you. I think that we can both agree that it would be morally wrong if you paid to get him back, and that it would be negligent to leave him alone with those poor excuses of relatives. However, the last time I checked, we aren't the only ones involved in Master Richard's life. Not including his friends that is."

Bruce gave him a curious glare.

"Bruce Wayne may not be able to do it, but I believe he's quite fond of a certain bat. I'm sure he can be able to figure something out."

Bruce enjoyed the suggestion. While Batman was an option he hadn't fully utilized, it was a lingering one.

"You have a point." Bruce admitted. "Batman is rather persuasive. The question is, where to begin and how to approach it."

The sound of knocking caught their attention. Neither one expected it, nor were they expecting any visitors. Bruce would beat Alfred to the door, slowly greeting the visitor on the other side.

"You saw Robin?" Wally greeted.

* * *

 **Here's where Wally will get a little more spotlight. The plan is for him to have a little piece of "evidence" that would give Bruce something to work with and use.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize know for the dialogue in the later half of the chapter. It's meant to explain what Wally brought to Bruce.**

* * *

"I couldn't believe he came back." Wally admitted, zooming passed Bruce.

"Come in." Bruce sarcastically invited.

Wally's attention bounced around the main hallway. Seeing reports of Robin's sudden return were fresh in his mind.

"I don't know whether to be excited or anxious. How is he?"

"Fine, for the most part. What are you doing here?"

Wally set his attention on Bruce, his temperament a little calmer.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. I know you were … are grieving about this whole thing. I also wanted to give you this."

He pulled out a few news clippings from his coat pocket. After unfolding them, he handed it to Bruce.

"I took the liberty of borrowing these when I was helping him with that genealogy report last year. You know, the one that we ended up using his mother's side for. The topics were something that I felt he didn't really need to look into while you were off world. I actually remembered that I had them two nights ago, and I thought that if you wanted to look into it, I'd return them to you."

Bruce skimmed through the articles as Wally rambled on. He could understand why Wally had taken them. Topics of the beloved acrobat disowned after choosing who he wanted to marry, rumors of an affair, and a drunken outburst after the Flying Grayson's show just months prior to Dick's birth, were all topics Bruce would have wanted to avoid unless Dick asked about them.

"I applaud the effort Wally, but I have to ask, why are you bringing this to me now?"

"Like I said the other day, something about this doesn't feel right. I don't know if it was because of these, or if there's more to this. Either way, it's worth checking out."

"Thank you. I'll look into it."

"Alright. Well, I've got to go. I'm going fishing with my uncle. I'll see you later."

Wally sped out the door. Bruce was slightly overwhelmed by Wally's spontaneous visit. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't appreciate the gesture, but the amount of energy he brought to the situation was unusual. Alfred, on the other hand, was impressed by the speedster's ambition.

"I'd call that a start." Alfred noted.

* * *

Bruce arrived at the grounds for Haly's circus reasonably quick. It was a stroke of luck that Gotham was the current stop on their tour. After explaining the current events, Bruce and Haly took a walk around the grounds to get some privacy.

"I'm sorry to hear about Dick." Haly apologized. "I don't keep contact with them, and had I known about George's whereabouts, I would have told you."

"It's not your fault." Bruce forgave. "I don't blame you for not mentioning anything about them."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something."

Bruce pulled out the news clippings and held them out.

"I came across these the other day while looking through some of his belongings that he left behind, and I was a little curious."

Haly grabbed them and skimmed them over.

"I remember these. I think he actually tried to call me about them, something about a school project, but I was too busy with our show in Chicago and couldn't get back to him. I originally hid these so that, when he was old enough, I could give him some insight to his parents' history prior to his birth. This one," Haly held out the one about John being disowned, "had gotten out after John tried to get the approval of Fredrick, his father, to wed Mary. They had been dating for a few years and wanted to tie the knot. Unfortunately, Fredrick wasn't thrilled about the idea, having never really been too fond of Mary. Her past and the fact that she was the reason that John wanted to stay in the circus never settled well with Fredrick. And when John refused his denial, Fredrick disowned him. This one," He shifted the attention to the affair, "I hadn't planned to bring up, unless he ever got curious about his family. Fredrick had been married once before he got married to John's mother. They split up, but Fredrick kept in contact with her, wanting a relationship with George. It wasn't until about a few years before John's engagement to Mary that they met. And because the only person who was aware of Fredrick's previous marriage was me, news about this previously unknown child stirred rumors. Not that Fredrick was a part of the circus much at that point. Then there's this last one," Haly brought the attention to the remaining story, "was when Mary was about three months pregnant. As I mentioned, Fredrick hadn't liked Mary all that much, and some of that dislike had been passed onto George. However, Fredrick at least tried to get over it when the pregnancy was announced. George did not. He came to the show that John and Mary announced the pregnancy and Mary's hiatus because of it. He was drunk and volatile, cussing out John. George was arrested and we never saw him since."

Haly's explanation helped put some pieces together. It definitely explained George's snide attitude towards Dick's parents. However, it did not answer why he would invest the time in his scheme, or why he would even bother with taking Dick in in the first place.

"If he's so hateful towards John, why would he want Dick?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to make up for his behavior towards his brother. Or maybe he sees Dick as the only way to get back at John _and_ Mary."

Bruce gave a nod, confirming that he had taken in what Haly had to say. Knowing that this was as much as he was going to get, Bruce had to make an exit.

"I want to thank you for your time." Bruce admitted. "Sadly, I have to get going."

"I understand." Haly accepted, handing Bruce the newspaper clippings. "I'm glad you came to visit, and I hope my information provided useful."

"It did."

Bruce and Haly parted ways. With the information that Bruce had just learned, he now had some evidence to use against them. If Batman couldn't get the point across, both Batman and Bruce had enough information to build a case. He had a motive now, and that was enough.

* * *

 **I toyed with this idea a little bit. I thought it would give more of a reason as to why George wouldn't have any qualms with disposing of DIck and a reason behind his statement in the previous chapter. Plus once Batman gets involved, I figured he'd need something more than just demanding that they give Dick back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will have a few tweaks that I'll go into detail a little more at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Bruce wasn't going to wait any longer. With his discovery, he didn't want to risk Dick getting hurt any more than he already had. He knew that Bruce Wayne may not be able to persuade everyone, Batman could provide better results. He may have been given time, but there was no way he was going to bow to their demands.

Lurking around Gotham, Batman made his way towards the Grayson household. With the lights out on the second floor, he figured that Dick was probably sleeping. While that could make the confrontation a little easier, it also meant that he had to be a little more cautious not to disturb him. The only light shining came from the kitchen and living room, giving him a location for George and Clara.

Quietly lock picking the back door, he would worm his way inside of the house. As he made his way into the house, he could gear their banter. Proud declarations and thoughtful planning filled the kitchen. All of which fuel his distaste for the couple.

"Selling your brother's dumb brat sure has its benefits." Clara admitted. "How did we not think of this before?"

"The opportunity has never presented itself so well until now." George noted. "If there's one thing my good for nothing brother is known for, it's bringing in money."

"I am so glad we never invested in having one. He's so annoying. He would be even more of a nuisance had you not choose to lock him up every night."

"He is such a burden. I don't even know what Bruce Wayne sees in him."

"Much more than you." Batman's voice boomed.

Clara and George bounced from their chairs, their attentions immediately setting on Batman. They were startled, petrified by the fact that Batman not only snuck up on them, but overheard their conversation.

"You took a child from a loving environment for profit, and I'm not going to stand around and let that happen."

"So what?" George nervously asked. "You expect us to hand him over?"

"I don't expect you to do anything. You _will_ let him go. Not only that, but you're going to turn yourself in."

An odd sense of confidence took over as George's stance straightened. A cocky chuckle escaped him, leaving a curious displeasure in its wake.

"I don't think so." George denied. "I want my money, and I planned for this."

The heavy stomping of boots could be heard descending behind them. Planted at the bottom of the stairwell, Deathstroke glared the kitchen's occupants down. Batman's gaze immediately darted up the stairs.

"The boy is safe." Deathstroke confirmed. "I just had to see what all the fuss was about. Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. Then again, I could just be missing it since he's sleeping."

Deathstroke kept his focus on Batman. While he was relieved that Dick wasn't harmed, the fact that the assassin had gotten anywhere near the kid unnerved Batman.

"Now, we can settle this outside either take this outside, leaving the boy in peace, or we could fight it out here, risking not only waking the boy, but hurting him as well."

Batman processed the situation. With Deathstroke now in the picture, he had to figure out how to take him down. Then there was George and Clara, who he would have to force a confession out of and the safe return of Dick. Not to mention Batman's concern for Dick's safety while he handled Deathstroke.

"The child will remain unharmed." George confirmed. "For now. Besides, you're not our intended monetary deposit."

With that out in the open, Batman gave the assassin a glare, confirming that they would handle it outside. The dimly lit environment of Gotham covered them as they got enough distance between them and the house.

"So what is Deathstroke doing in this neck of the woods?" Batman interrogated.

"About twenty five to fifty thousand grand to get rid of you." Deathstroke admitted. "Not exactly my usual price, but considering I've been contracted to kill you, I'll take it."

Leaving it at that, Deathstroke began the battle.

* * *

The phone at Wayne Manor began to ring. While Alfred was used to the occasional call this late at night, it was a little surprising.

"Wayne residence." Alfred greeted.

"Hello, this is George Grayson." George replied. "Is Bruce available?"

Alfred was puzzled by the call. With Bruce at their house as Batman, he had to think about how he should approach it. As much as he would have wanted to tell Dick's uncle that he was unavailable, if there was a concern in regards to Dick, no matter how transparent his uncle's guise was, he knew had to investigate.

"One moment please."

Pressing a few buttons on the phone, Alfred activated a voice modulator. It had been installed in case of emergency. If Bruce he didn't want to answer a particularly bothersome call, had gone missing, or had been temporarily compromised, he wanted to have his bases covered.

"This is Bruce." Alfred acted.

"Evening." George greeted. "I thought I'd tell you that our neighborhood Batman is currently being dealt with. Hired a friend to take him out."

Alfred was shocked by the statement, but didn't utter a thing.

"With that being said, you had better get the money by the time this night is over, or else."

The line would go dead as George ended the call. Hanging the phone up, Alfred took a few steps back. Taking the demands in, he assessed how to continue on.

* * *

Dick was peacefully enjoying his sleep, unconsciously readjusting his sleeping position. The humming sound of the phone vibrating instantly knocked him to his senses. Reaching beneath his pillow, he pulled out the phone as it continued to vibrate. When he saw the caller I.D. noting that it was Wayne Manor, he sat up and accepted it.

"Hello?" Dick groggily greeted.

"Oh, good." Alfred sighed with relief.

"Alfred?"

"There's not much time. Master Bruce had brought his late night venture to your current residency."

What little exhaustion that was present was instantaneously replaced with alarm.

"He may not be there now, but I fear he may be in need of an assist."

"I'm on it."

"Thank you Master Richard. Good luck."

* * *

The battle had stayed at a solid standstill, both combatants getting in their fair share of hits. While both still had plenty of fight left, Batman was starting to feel a little fatigued. Deathstroke was able to knock him back a bit. Batman attempted to regain his breathe as Deathstroke approached him.

"Leave him alone." A voice demanded.

Looking around, it wouldn't be long before someone would hit Deathstroke. Feet collided with Deathstroke chest, causing him to stumble slightly. The frame would backflip off of the assassin and land between the two of them.

Deathstroke was curious while Batman was surprised. Robin was in position, ready to defend his mentor.

* * *

 **Tweak number 1) Alfred not being as (actively) involved. In the original comic, ALfred was present and came along to help Robin handle the men hired to deal with Batman, who was in a bit of a jam, having been trapped in a room that was compressing air on him. It's not that I don't think that I didn't want him there or thought that he couldn't be there, I just thought I'd just have him relay the message. Plus I wanted to have this focus on Batman and Robin working together.**

 **Tweak number 2) Deathstroke instead of Fatso. As I mentioned in the first chapter, I was debating whether I was going to have Fatso be the one to deal with Batman. I decided that for at least one main reason (I may have had a second, But I don't remember). That being that this being is a modernization. With this being a modern take on the issue, I thought that, Batman would have enough of a reputation at this point for people not to take him "too lightly".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning for those of you who haven't read any of my stuff, I am not the best when it comes to fighting scenes. I'd like to say that I'm getting better, but I am not perfect with them.**

* * *

Deathstroke glared the child down. He was entertained that Robin was able to land a hit on him. It may not have hurt much, but he admired the child's bravery.

"You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that." Deathstroke complimented. "However, you are just a child and I'd hate to kill you in the crossfire."

Robin wasn't fazed by his statement. Batman, on the other hand, was.

"Robin stand down and get out of here." Batman demanded.

Robin stood his ground. He didn't show any signs of backing down. In fact, his stance only strengthened, and he was ready to attack at any moment. He wanted to defend his mentor, regardless of the repercussions. His act of bravery amused Deathstroke, who in turn got into a ready stance.

"Have it your way."

Robin lunged at the assassin. His fist would greet Deathstroke's palm in an effort to deflected Robin's opening move. He was shocked by the move, but Robin quickly pushed the observation aside in order to readjust his strategy. All the while, Batman would progressively regain stamina.

Deathstoke would continue to monitor the boy wonder's movement. Robin would be able to get a few hits in, but he kept a solid defense. While he applauded the boys form, albeit in need of refinement in his eyes, Deathstroke decided to take an opportunity to teach Robin a lesson.

Grabbing the child's foot mid kick, Deathstroke flung Robin. Robin would collide with a nearby tree. It would be enough to stun Robin, but it wouldn't keep him down. He would throw another punch, only to have a fist collide with his stomach before his hit could land.

Robin wouldn't get much of a chance to react before Deathstroke would grab him by his collar and lift him off of the ground. Several punches would be aimed at him, none of which Robin had the chance to deflect. He would throw several kicks, hoping it would release him. Unfortunately, they would barely miss hitting Deathstroke, as he resumed hitting Robin.

During the beating, Robin didn't once cry out in pain. He would then be thrown to the ground and his ribcage would be kicked, causing him to roll over.

Robin was limply sprawled out between Batman and Deathstroke. Robin attempted to get back up, only to slump back down. Batman was appalled by the scene. Not only had Robin been hurt, but Deathstroke was eerily observing the child.

"You have potential," Deathstroke admitted, "but you lack proper training. Something I'm not quite sure you're getting. Something I don't think you'll ever get."

"You don't scare me." Robin gasped, finally managing to stand up.

"You would be the first."

Deathstroke would start to approach Robin. Not wanting to let the beating go on any further, Batman attacked Deathstroke. Bolting over to him, Batman began to throw everything he had at the assassin.

In a rage, he threw everything at Deathstroke. Punches would break through Deathstroke's defense as Batman attempted to subdue him. Deathstroke countered several of his hits.

After several moments, they came to a standstill. Neither had much energy left to go on.

"All this for a child?" Deathstroke observed. "I don't get it."

"He's not just a child." Batman panted. "He's an amazing child, with a bright future, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt him."

A smirk formed beneath Deathstroke's mask. Reaching into one of his pockets, he threw a flash drive at the caped crusader.

"Something tells me Bruce Wayne's not going to bend to their demands." Deathstroke deduced. "However, he may need a little from Batman if he wants to build a viable case against them."

"And what's this?" Batman inquired.

"Insurance. I never know when I'll need it. And since I know Bruce Wayne not going to pay, I have no reason to hold up my end of this little contract."

Deathstroke turned his back to Batman, ready to depart.

"Good luck."

Batman watched as Deathstroke left. His random act of kindness puzzling him.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked as Robin hobbled his way next to him.

"I'm fine." Robin replied.

"I told you to stand down."

"Yeah, like I was going to let him hurt you."

Batman knew there wasn't any arguing that point, and he knew Robin wouldn't let him lecture him further on it. Batman looked back at the flash drive.

"Why don't you get back to the house?" Batman ordered.

"But…"

"I've got to take this to Gordon before the authorities can arrive, and they can't remove a child who isn't there."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you soon then… Bruce."

Robin carefully walked his way back to the house.

The doorknob would begin to wiggle, causing George and Clara to bounce from the table in joy.

"You sure took your time." George noted, approaching the door. "I thought you said you could take him."

"Oh, I did." Batman responded, stepping into the house with two officers. "He just realized that it wasn't worth his time."

"George and Clara Grayson, you are under arrest for blackmail, conspiracy to commit murder, and endangering to welfare of a child." One of the officers declared, hand cuffing George.

"You idiot!" Clara insulted. "You promised me a million dollars, and now look what you've done."

"Be quiet." George growled. "You're just as responsible for this as I am."

"That's enough." The second officer halted, cuffing Clara.

Both officer's looked at Batman, silently letting him know that they were ready to go.

"I'll get the boy." Batman stated. "Bruce Wayne will be glad to know that the boy's coming home in one piece."

"Go for it." The first officer applauded. "You always were good with children."

The officers led the couple out the door as Batman made his way up the stairs. Opening the door, Batman found Dick wide awake, sitting on the bed. Dick's suitcase was packed and he gave Batman a smile.

"You busting me out of here Batman?" Dick sarcastically inquired.

"Of course." Batman replied, playing along. "I've been allowed to take you home son. Are you ready?"

"You bet."

Hopping off of the bed, Dick picked his suitcase up and began making his way towards the door. Batman would allow Dick to be the first out of the room, following closely behind.

* * *

 **So if it isn't obvious enough, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far.**

 **I'd also like to mention that I currently have a poll open for a side oneshot that I'm working on. Whichever one wins won't effect the next big project of mine (the tattoo fic if you aren't familiar with what I've planned over the course of the last few polls).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, it was fun to write.**

* * *

"You should consider yourself lucky Dick choose not to press charges against you on account of being his father's only living relatives." The judge noted. "He's too good of a kid to want that."

It had been a few days since Bruce had retrieved Dick from his aunt and uncle's home and the court wanted to fix the mess in front of them. And just like their previous venture, Dick stayed rooted by Bruce's side. They had managed to cover up what was left from Deathstroke's beating, knowing that they would raise several unwanted questions.

The judge had all three charges neatly stacked in front of him as he prepared how he would address the entirety of the case. In those few days before the case, he had gotten together with Bruce and Dick to discuss how they wanted to handle the charges that George and Clara would be facing. While he may have disagreed with a few of Dick's demands, he and Bruce could agree that Dick had the best intentions.

"That does not, however, completely excuse you from your crimes. You still blackmailed and threatened to kill a minor if you didn't get you way. First things first, I am awarding guardianship back to Bruce. The original guardianship arrangement to be exact."

A sigh of relief escaped both Bruce and Dick. George and Clara were less than thrilled with the ruling. Though, they were in less than stellar moods to begin with given that they had been caught so early in the act.

"Now, as a courtesy to Dick's noble request, I will not jail you for the threat on his life considering it never came to pass. However, a restraining order will be instated for his safety. You are not allowed to be within five hundred meters of the child nor are you allowed said amount of meters near the Wayne household."

Bruce silently agreed with the motion, nodding along to the Judge's ruling. While he knew that they wouldn't bother getting near him after this, having a restraining order would provide the proper amount of security.

"In the case of child endangerment, you will serve a six month sentence. I'd like to sentence you for longer, but since Dick refused even the minimum sentence, you should consider yourselves lucky."

A displeased spark flashed on George and Clara's face.

"Now, in regards to the blackmail." The judge addressed. "Consider yourself extremely lucky that Bruce Wayne is being merciful. In an attempt to limit the stress that even a case like this could cause to the child, he has requested that only the hundred thousand dollar fine be issued. Along with community service time."

"That's not fair!" George objected, jolting to his feet.

"No. Unfair is manipulating a child, who had no say in the matter, to support your greed. Case dismissed."

George and Clara were guided out of the courtroom. They tried to escape the officers escorting them out to no avail. They did not, however, leave without shouting several vulgarities in Dick's direction.

Dick watched as they were taken away, puzzled and hurt by their display. He was hurt that his own family could be so cruel, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them. At the same time, as much as he would have enjoyed having a relationship with them, their anger and hatred towards his own family pushed any hope of one away.

A hand would gently plant itself on Dick's shoulder, knocking him out of his train of thought. Looking up to Bruce, Dick found him fondly grinning at him.

"I'm sorry for causing this." The judge apologized.

"It's not your fault." Bruce replied. "You were doing what you had to, and there was no way you would have known this would happen."

"Maybe. But I must admit, you two are pretty lucky. A dark angel seems to be watching over you."

Bruce and Dick hid their entertained response to the judge's comment. He wasn't wrong, but considering the hidden truth behind the statement, it was amusing.

"I guess so." Bruce chuckled.

"Now, I believe you wanted to officiate the adoption." The judge directed, pulling out a form.

Dick looked between the two adults, confused. Noticing this, Bruce knelt down to his level, both hands comfortably resting on Dick's shoulders.

"I was going to wait until your birthday," Bruce began, "but considering the recent events, I don't want to wait any longer. Are you happy living with me?"

"Of course I am." Dick replied. "You took me in when I was in need. Gave me a home, loved and raised me. Why?"

"Would you mind if I adopted you?"

Eyes shot wide open at his request. Shock and joy swirled in his mind.

"Do you want to be a part of my family?"

Several moment went by before tears of joy streaked down Dick's face. Bruce appeared puzzled, but was immediately relieved when Dick sprang at Bruce hugging him.

"Yes."

* * *

A week would go by before Batman was brought to another Justice League meeting. This time, Robin was proudly parading beside him. Upon arrival, they were greeted by, not only the other league members, but their respected protégés as well.

Before he had time to react, Robin was bombarded by his friends. Kid Flash beat the others to the punch, hugging the boy wonder. While the others didn't get that close, they were all ecstatic by his return. After everyone got in their response to his return, a punch would land squarely on Kid Flash's arm.

"Ow!" Kid Flash complained.

"That's for being rude to Batman." Robin jokingly lectured.

"He was being such a downer."

"Like you were any better." Speedy chimed in. "You almost lost it."

Another hit greeted his arm.

"Ow."

"Enough." Aqualad stepped in. "We've got a little something for you, as a sort of welcome back. Care to check it out?"

"Yeah."

Speedy and Aqualad began to lead Robin down one of the hallways. With Robin preoccupied, Kid Flash bolted towards Batman.

"I heard the news." Kid Flash admitted. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Batman replied. "We both wanted this. I also want to thank you for your help. Your information helped make a case against them."

A small smirk escaped Kid Flash, not exactly used to the compliment. A hand awkwardly placed itself on the back of his head.

"Anything for a friend."

A quick and unnoticed smirk flash across Batman's face. Knowing that Robin had such a great friend in him was something that he was never going to take lightly.

"Speaking of which, you better catch up before yours begins to worry."

Looking back at the others, Kid Flash realized that they had gotten away pretty fast. Giving Batman a nod, he sprinted after them. Batman watched as the four individuals started to disappear.

Having Robin back was amazing, but having a family was an even greater reward.

* * *

 **Hopefully the ending didn't come out too cheesy. I did plan for an official adoption to be placed into effect, hence why i had the "original" guardianship ruling take over (so that Bruce could ask). As always I would like to thank everyone who's read this as well as everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed it.**


End file.
